


Tsugumi's Trip to the Store

by mocatastic1



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocatastic1/pseuds/mocatastic1
Summary: Tsugumi goes to the store. A small portion in the life of Hazawa Tsugumi. Will it end well?
Kudos: 9





	Tsugumi's Trip to the Store

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if this formatting is weird, I'm still getting used to AO3. This is a fic I wrote a few months ago!

Tsugumi’s Trip to the Store

The winter wind’s cold embrace pressed against Tsugumi’s face. Early morning sunlight attempted to soften the constant strike of cool air, as did her mittens, little wool hat with pompoms, and winter coat. Despite their best efforts, it was still freezing out, but the cloves needed for the new recipe she was trying out weren’t going to purchase themselves.  
“It will definitely be worth it!” Tsugumi reassured herself, pressing on towards the market.  
As she had predicted, hardly anyone was out and about. With schools on break and most people already at work or at home, only delivery trucks and the odd car were populating the roads, and even fewer pedestrians were on the walkways. The cats had all found someplace out of the harsh winds, the birds had travelled to warmer airs. There was a peaceful quietness to what would otherwise be a blissfully busy day, all thanks to the cold.  
But nothing lasts forever, especially in this neighborhood.  
“Ah, Tsuguuu!” A familiar voice boomed through the street, which caught Tsugumi completely by surprise. “What are you doing out here? It’s sooooo cold!”  
Tsugumi turned and saw Kasumi Toyama skipping across the street towards her. “Hello Kasumi-chan! I was just heading to the market—EEEK!” Kasumi suddenly slipped and smacked right into a surprised Tsugumi. Both fell to the hard sidewalk, a bit stunned but unharmed.  
“Owowowowwww!” Kasumi whimpered. “There’s a bit of ice there, sorry Tsugu.”  
Tsugumi quickly stood and offered a hand to Kasumi, stifling some laughter as she pulled her up. “Don’t they ever tell you not to run in the halls?”  
“Oh, all the time!” Kasumi chimed, but looked a little confused. “But this isn’t school? Anyway, what do you need at the market?! Can I come too?”  
Tsugumi sighed. Yes, but the reason not to run is for safety...just like here… Tsugumi thought to herself, but then remembered that she was dealing with Kasumi. Tsugumi smiled; the same smile that most people have when dealing with Kasumi. There’s just something about her carefree and cheerful personality that makes everyone want to smile and forget their worries.  
“Sure, I would be delighted if you joined me!” Tsugumi beamed, momentarily forgetting the chilly weather. “But why are you out here? Isn’t it cold?” Don’t you normally sleep in rather late? Tsugumi thought to herself.  
“Oh, up until a little bit ago I was sleeping!” Kasumi’s eyebrows suddenly furrowed, and a look of excitement with a hint of mischievousness spread across her face. “But something called to me! It was very strange, but I just absolutely had to go outside and see what was out here! Then I wandered a bit until I found you!”  
“Oh, aha… so that’s what happened!” Tsugumi stammered, not really understanding at all. “Well I suppose I was out here, but I didn’t call out to you.” A gust of wind suddenly caused both girls to shiver. “Well, let’s hurry and get out of the cold!”  
The two hurried on towards one of the nearest shops, while Tsugumi explained the recipe and ingredients in detail.  
“Oooh, and cloves are the main ingredient?” Kasumi pondered for a moment. “Aha! There’s a store!” She shouted, dashing ahead and crossing the street.  
“I’m not sure if this store has cloves!” Tsugumi called out to her, but it was too late, Kasumi had already entered. Tsugumi smiled and arrived a moment later. It was really a small convenience store that was unlikely to have an ingredient like cloves. In fact, she was quite sure it wouldn’t. To Tsugumi’s surprise, she opened the door to a rather chaotic scene.  
“Tsuguuuu…,” a voice droned. “Please save meeee…your wonderful and incredibly smart Moca-chan is in need of assistance!”  
Moca Aoba, complete in store uniform and hat, was pointing towards one of the aisles. Another girl in uniform, Lisa Imai, was wiping something off of a whimpering Kasumi. A golden substance with shards of broken glass was smeared on the floor around them, and this same substance seemed to be all over Kasumi.  
“Lisa-senpai!” Tsugumi squeaks, rushing towards them. “What happened? Why is Kasumi covered in… honey???” Tsugumi picked up part of the broken jar, which had the words “Clover Honey,” and sighed very heavily. The same silly smile from earlier crept onto Tsugumi’s face as she began carefully picking up the broken pieces of glass.  
“I don’t know!” Lisa looked at Kasumi, picking globs of honey off of Kasumi’s coat using some paper towels. “Kasumi-chan dashed in here to this aisle and ended up like this.”  
“I was going to get you your clove honey…,” Kasumi sniffled, slightly embarrassed. “But I forgot that I was wearing mittens, and so I kind of dropped it, but then I tried to catch it! But…it kind of didn’t work.” Lisa was failing to stifle her laughter as Moca brought the mop and bucket.  
“But Kasumi…,” Tsugumi began, but then thought it best not to point out the difference between cloves and clover honey, especially in front of Lisa, who was already losing it. “It’s okay! We’ll just get a different jar.”  
Suddenly, someone’s phone began to ring. “Oh that’s mine!” Kasumi grinned, reaching for her phone, but Lisa smacked it away. “No, silly! Your mittens still have honey on them, let Tsugumi answer it!”  
Tsugumi carefully pulled the phone out of Kasumi’s pocket. “Oh, it’s Arisa-chan!” Tsugumi said, answering the phone. “Hello! This is Tsugumi Hazawa speaking… um…but you’ve reached Kasumi Toyama’s phone!”  
“HAH?” A loud and highly annoyed Arisa could be heard. Much to everyone’s surprise, Tsugumi had accidentally turned on the speaker. “Where is Kasumi? What kind of game is she playing now?” Arisa was definitely upset, and Tsugumi could not get the speaker to turn off. “Sorry if she’s causing you trouble.”  
“Oh, no trouble!” Tsugumi replied, looking around at all of the mess. “We’re at the convenience store where Moca and Lisa-Senpai work! She just has her… hands full at the moment.” Lisa and Kasumi began laughing uncontrollably as Moca mimicked how Arisa had said “HAH?!” Tsugumi finally turned the speaker off, but slightly too late.  
“I can HEAR you all laughing at me! You’re playing some sort of joke on me, is that it? I’m heading over there right now. Kasumi has some explaining to do! Why is she not over here practicing with us yet?!”  
Tsugumi heard a click, and then looked over at Kasumi and Lisa, who were still laughing. “Ummm Kasumi, I think you’ve forgotten something very important!” Kasumi looked inquisitively at Tsugumi for a mere moment before absolute panic swept over her face.  
“Oh no! I have to go right now!” Kasumi started towards the door in a hurry but did not make it very far. A loud shriek of surprise, a painful-sounding thud, and more uncontrollable Lisa-laughter filled the air.  
“Cautionnnn! Wet Floor!” Moca placed the caution sign over top of a flattened Kasumi. “Jeez, you would think you would know after watching poor Moca-chan mop it though.”  
“I’m sorry, I can’t even breathe anymore!” Lisa gasped in-between bouts of hysteria. She sat on the floor trying to recover.  
“Oh nooooo!” Moca exclaimed, pointing at Tsugumi’s fingers. A tiny trickle of blood was slowly working its way down her hand. Tsugumi realized she must have cut it while picking up the shards of glass.  
Ignoring Moca, Tsugumi took her handkerchief from out of her pocket and pressed it against her cut finger, and moved the wet floor sign. After spilling honey on herself and laying in mop-water, Kasumi was in no shape to go out of the store. Thank goodness no other customers were around, Tsugumi thought to herself. This was an absolute mess.  
“Kasumi, you sit right there and try to dry off! And please don’t move from that spot.” Tsugumi sweetly chided.  
“Ka-ching!” Moca mimicked the cash register. “Two Honeys, that’ll be 750 yen!”  
“Oh I can get th—” Kasumi started to get up but Tsugumi turned sharply and stared until Kasumi sat back down.  
“Kasumi! You! Sit! Right! There! And! Dry! Off!” Tsugumi said sternly while maintaining a sweet smile. She turned back towards Moca.  
“Ooooh, Tsugu, I think you’ve stolen poor Moca-chan’s heart!” Moca grinned, placing the money in the register. “Uh oh, Moca-chan senses trouble.”  
The door to the convenience store was flung open, causing a rush of cold air to envelop Tsugumi and Moca. Arisa Ichigaya marched in, “Alright, what’s going on and where is Kasumi?”  
“ARISA!!!!” Kasumi jumped up and flung herself onto Arisa, hugging her tightly. “Arisa! Arisa! Arisa!!!”  
“WHY ARE YOU WET?” Arisa shrieked. “Get off of me! Go dry off or something, you weirdo! OH MY GOD YOU’RE STICKY TOO.”  
“Arisa, I’m so sorry I forgot about practice!” Kasumi cried, still trying to cling on to Arisa. “Let’s go right now!”  
“Alright, alright, that’s enough, Moca and I are going to lose our jobs if we don’t settle down,” Lisa said, taking command of the situation. “Basically, Kasumi made a mess, Tsugumi got injured, and there is no way Kasumi is going out in the cold until she dries off. We’ve cleaned up the mess, but the other issues still need to be dealt with. Arisa, why don’t you call someone from Poppin’ Party and get them to bring Kasumi a fresh set of clothes? I’ll use the emergency medical kit under the counter to attend to Tsugumi.”  
Arisa, Kasumi, Moca, and Tsugumi all stared in awe. “Wow, Lisa-senpai, you’re so cool!” Kasumi beamed.  
“Alright, fair enough,” Arisa nodded, pulling out her phone.  
Lisa directed Tsugumi behind the counter, pulling out the tidy little box of first aid supplies. “Alright, let’s lift this handkerchief out of the way. Does it hurt badly?”  
“Not too bad…,” Tsugumi said, clearly wincing. “I didn’t even notice until Moca pointed it out.”  
Lisa daubed antiseptic over the cut. “You know, that was very silly of you. You need to be more careful as the keyboardist of Afterglow. I think this’ll heal up pretty quickly, though!” Lisa finished by wrapping a bandaid around her finger.  
“Wow Lisa-senpai,” Tsugumi stood agape, “You must do this a lot!”  
“Alright, Saya is coming over with some fresh clothes for Kasumi, she’ll be here soon,” Arisa announced.  
“HAH?!” Moca exclaimed, trying to mimic Arisa. Arisa turned bright red in embarrassment, but before she could say anything, Lisa slapped the back of Moca’s head.  
“That’s enough Moca, remember, our jobs?” Lisa sighed.  
Tsugumi pulled Lisa to the side while everyone seemed distracted. “Hey! So, I need you to be quiet about this, okay?”  
Lisa looked inquisitively at her. “…okay?”  
“So what I actually needed were cloves not clover honey, do you have that? …Lisa-senpai?”  
Lisa dropped to the floor, visibly shaking but making no sound. Taking a deep breath, she stands back up. “This is too much. I cannot handle this. I’m taking a break! Check Aisle 4.” Lisa retired to the restroom, where she could be heard screaming and laughing hysterically.  
Tsugumi quickly checked Aisle 4, and to her surprise there was a small, but rather pricey jar of cloves. This will have to do…Tsugumi told herself. “Moca, can you ring this up real quick?”  
“Anything for you, Tsugu!” Moca chimed, handing Tsugumi the receipt.  
“I’ll see you all later, good luck!” Tsugumi said, quickly hurrying out the door. After walking out of sight she stopped and sighed. She looked at her cut finger, and her bag with the jars of honey and cloves, and laughed.  
“Are you okay?” Tsugumi looked up and saw Saya Yamabuki.  
Tsugumi sighed. “Oh, I’m okay. I just hope you will be okay, Saya-chan. You all clearly have your hands full…” Tsugumi gestured toward Saya’s bag of clothes. Saya and Tsugumi both laughed, continuing on their merry ways. 

FIN


End file.
